(I've Had) The Time of My Life
(I've Had) The Time of My Life è una canzone tratta dal celebre film Dirty Dancing e presente nell'episodio Nuove Direzioni, il nono della Seconda Stagione, in cui è cantato da Quinn Fabray e Sam Evans sul palco delle Provinciali 2010. Testo della canzone Sam with New Directions harmonizing: Now I've Had the time of my life No I've never felt like this before Yes I swear, It's the truth And I owe it all to you Quinn with New Directions harmonizing: 'Cause I've Had the time of my life And I owe it all to you... Sam: I've been waiting for so long Now I've finally found someone to stand by me (New Directions Girls: Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah-ah) Quinn: We saw the writing on the wall As we felt this magical fantasy... (New Directions Girls: Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah-ah) Sam and Quinn: Now with passion in our eyes There's no way we could disguise it secretly... (New Directions Girls: Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah-ah) So we take each other's hand 'Cause we seem to understand the urgency... (New Directions Girls: Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah-ah) (Quinn: Ohh) Sam: Just remember Quinn: You're the one thing Sam: I can't get enough of (New Directions: '''I can't get enough of} '''Quinn: So I'll tell you something Sam and Quinn: This could be love (New Directions: '''This could be love!) '''Sam and Quinn with New Directions: Because! I've had the time of my life No, I never felt this way before (New Directions Boys: Never felt this way) Yes, I swear, It's the truth And I owe it all to you... Sam: Hey, baby! Quinn: Hey, baby With my body and soul I want you more than you'll ever know (New Directions Girls: Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah-ah) Sam with New Directions Boys: So we'll just let it go Don't be afraid to lose control (New Directions Girls: Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah-ah) Quinn: Yes I know what's on your mind When you say Quinn with New Directions Girls: "Stay with me tonight" (Sam: '''Stay with me) '''Sam: Just remember! Sam with New Directions Boys: You're the one thing Quinn with New Directions Girls: I can't get enough of (New Directions: '''I can't get enough of) '''Sam with New Directions Boys: So I'll tell you something Sam and Quinn: This could be love (New Directions: '''This could be love!) '''Sam and Quinn with New Directions: Because (Mercedes: Cause heeey yeah) I've had the time of my life No, I never felt this way before (New Directions Boys: Never felt this way) Yes, I swear, It's the truth And I owe it all to you 'Cause I've had (New Directions: 'I've had) the time of my life ('Mercedes: Yeah, yeah) And I've searched through every open door (New Directions Boys: Every open door) 'Till I found the truth (Mercedes: It's the truth) And I owe it all to you-oooh Sam: Now I've (Quinn: I've) Had the time of my life No, I never felt this way before (Quinn: Never felt this way) Yes, I swear, It's the truth And I owe it all to you Sam and Quinn with Santana and New Directions: (Santana: 'I've had) the time of my life ('Mercedes: Of my life) No, I never felt this way before (Santana: Never felt this way) Yes, I swear (Mercedes: I swear), It's the truth (Mercedes: It's the truth) And I owe it all to you Sam and Quinn with New Directions: 'Cause I've Had the time of my life (Sam: Had time of my life) And I've searched through every open door (Mercedes: Every open door) (New Directions Boys: Every open door) 'Till I found (Santana: Till I found) the truth (Mercedes: the truth) And I owe it all to (With Santana: You) Mercedes and Santana with New Directions: Oh woah, woah, woah, woah! Sam: Now I've (Quinn: I've) had Sam and Quinn: The time of my life Recensioni Curiosità *Dianna Agron e Chord Overstreet, Quinn e Sam nello show, hanno cantato la loro versione di questa canzone, trasmessa in TV il 30 novembre 2010, lo stesso giorno in cui i Black Eyed Peas hanno pubblicato il loro album The Beginning, tra le cui canzoni figurava una versione elettropop di The Time of My Life sotto il titolo "The Time (Dirty Bit)". Con questi due fenomeni in circolazione, Glee e i Black Eyed Peas, la canzone ha conosciuto una grande riscoperta ed è salita nelle classifiche digitali. Addirittura, negli Stati Uniti un programma televisivo indisse un concorso per vincere un pernottamento nelle location più famose del film Dirty Dancing; per vincere bisognava interpretare la canzone a modo proprio e con particolari passi di danza. Galleria di foto Ihttoml.jpg Ihttoml.png Video Navigazione en: es: fr: Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Quinn Fabray Categoria:Canzoni Sam Evans Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two